5 pasos para enamorarme de ti
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Pasar por 5 sencillos pasos es todo lo que el malhumorado, agresivo, y terco Ken necesita para acabar aceptando que está enamorado de su compañera. KenChrome.


¡Hello~! Esta vez yo por aquí con mi segundo hetero en este fandom (H) xDD Joder, creo que me han lavado el cerebro o algo, ahora mire donde mire solo veo yaoi xDDD Pero de verdad, adoro esta pareja, son demasiado tiernos x33 Sentía que si no escribía de ellos, explotaba xDD -igual que me pasó con el GammaUni x3- Y bueno, espero que os guste *O*

******Pairing: **Ken x Chrome  
******Género:** Romance.  
******Disclaimer: **Katekyo blablabla pertenece únicamente a Akira-sensei. Yo hago esto por pura perversión  
******Advertencia:** título cutre, pues no se me dan bien xDD  
******Palabras: **1120.

* * *

**~o~**

_5 pasos para enamorarme de ti_

**~o~**

* * *

******Paso 1 – Negación**

Hace tiempo que cierto tema ronda la mente de Ken, pero cada vez que esto pasa, él solo sacude la cabeza y murmura un: "_Solo son paranoias mías"_. Porque es imposible que él pueda sentir algo por ella.

Es cierto que a veces se le forma una sonrisa estúpida cuando ella le sonríe con timidez -cosa que no ocurre muy a menudo-. Pero si se siente en las nubes cuando esto pasa es únicamente debido al shock que le produce ver ese gesto en ella. Sí, eso, no es nada más que simple perturbación.

Continúa con su caminata alrededor de los terrenos del instituto Koukuyo. Con un largo suspiro, alza la vista al cielo, y este le recuerda al azul profundo de los ojos de Chrome. Alerta por el camino que nuevamente toman sus pensamientos, sacude la cabeza una vez más para sacar esas ideas de su mente.

Él no puede sentirse de ese modo respecto a su compañera. Algo como el amor, no está hecho para ellos dos. Los enamorados se tratan bien, se dicen cosas bonitas al oído, y se dan... se dan... besos. Ante este último pensamiento, Ken se atraganta con el zumo de cartón que estaba bebiendo, completamente sonrojado. Definitivamente, él no estaba enamorado de Chrome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

******Paso 2 – Ira**

Había vuelto bastante contento de su paseo, y apenas un comentario fuera de lugar por parte de Chikusa había conseguido que una ira animal se desatara en su interior, ascendiento por su garganta como lava ardiente, y finalmente saliendo al exterior en forma de un gruñido ensordecedor.

Chrome, desde una esquina de esa habitación que parecía llevar abandonada años, observa a Ken -ya en modo de ataque- frente a Chikusa. Ya está acostumbrada al temperamento salvaje de su compañero, y aun así, esta vez su reacción le parece exagerada. Ken, al notar la mirada de preocupación de la chica sobre él, siente como su corazón da un vuelco dentro de su pecho, y solo alcanza a mostrar una mueca desagradable antes de salir corriendo de esa habitación.

-Idiota -murmura Chikusa-, si tanto te molesta lo que te digo no actues como un rebelde adolescente enamorado.

-¡Estúpido Kaki-pi! - grita con fuerza una vez fuera del edificio del instituto abandonado. _¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él sentía algo por esa mujer estúpida?,_ pensaba mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, clavando sus uñas como garras en la palma de sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

******Paso 3 – Negociación**

El atardecer cubría la ciudad de Namimori cuando Ken, ya más calmado, regresaba al instituto Koukuyo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era hablarlo sincera y civilizadamente con Kaki-pi. Este era el trato: Chikusa volvía a decir una palabra sobre el tema, y Ken lo destrozaba con su Wolf Channel. Feliz por haber zanjado el tema, entró en la sala que compartían, y lo que vió lo dejo helado.

-Salió tras de ti cuando saliste corriendo todo alterado -le explicó Chikusa al sentirlo entrar-, y unos matones la empujaron escaleras abajo.

-No... ¡no es cierto! -lo interrumpió Chrome-. Yo... yo solo tropecé... – dijo finalmente mientras Chikusa continuaba desinfectando todos los rasguños y moratones repartidos por sus brazos y piernas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ken ya había salido rumbo a su habitación, sin decir nada y con un semblante oscuro.

Una vez en su cuarto, descargó toda su frustración sobre los muebles; pateando, desgarrando, y destrozando con sus garras todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Cansado tanto física como psicológicamente, Ken no tenía el valor de volver y cerciorarse de que la chica estaba bien. Pues estaba convencido de que todo eso había sido únicamente culpa suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

******Paso 4 – Depresión**

Respira hondo una vez más intentando tranquilizarse a si mismo. Apenas queda un mueble intacto, y sus manos en garras revelan decenas de cortes y heridas. Se giraba hacia lo que quedaba del viejo sofá, cuando a través de la ventana puso distinguir la figura de una chica sentada en uno de los columpios del parque que rodeaba el instituto.

Se acercó a la ventana un poco más. A pesar de que el Sol ya estaba en su nivel más bajo, aun podía distinguir la peculicar forma del pequeño moño de Chrome, al igual que las vendas y tiritas que cubrían sus brazos y su mejilla.

Sintiendo de nuevo la furia surgir de su interior, decidió que lo mejor era irse ya a dormir. Últimamente tenía un sentimiento raro, como de malestar. No sabría muy bien como definirlo, solo sabía que se sentía incómodo, desagradable, y desconocido para él.

Casi una hora después, Ken continuaba dando vueltas sobre aquel incómodo sofá. No le llegaba con todos los quebraderos de cabeza que tenía ya, que ahora el insomnio ni le dejaba descansar bien. Se inclinó un poco y miró por la ventana. Fuera ya casi era noche cerrada, y no había ni rastro de la chica ya. Aah... se sentía cansado y algo deprimido. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que el día de mañana le aclarara algo sus ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

******Paso 5 – Aceptación**

Cuando se levantó esa mañana y entró al amplio salón, Chikusa ya se encontraba ahí recogiendo el botiquín y los restos de vendas sucias que estaban desperdigadas sobre la mesita del centro, mientras que Chrome solo se dedicaba a mirar a la nada con aire pensativo mientras se quedaba sentada en su habitual rincón. Cuando el moreno le ordenó que "_porqué no hacía algo productivo e iba a comprar algo decente para el almuerzo"_, Ken no pudo más que tensar los músculos de sus brazos, reteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Estúpido Kaki-pi! - rezongaba Ken mientras terminaba de comprar algo de comida basura para el desayuno._¿Quién se cree que soy su mascota?_, pensó furioso. Estaba a punto de irse de la tienda, cuando un artículo en oferta llamó su atención. Despues de todo, le habían sobrado 150 yenes...

En cuanto llegó de nuevo al instituto, lo primero que vió fue a Chrome sentada formalmente en el destartalado sofá. Cuando esta notó su presencia y se giró hacia él, pudo notar en su rostro el mismo semblante preocupado del día anterior. Soltando un profundo suspiro, sacó de la bolsa de plástico un envase de flan de huevo y lo depositó sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-A..Arigato – dijo ella sorprendida, para finalemente dedicarle una tierna y tímida sonrisa.

_Aah~ Desde luego, esto no iba a ser fácil,_ pensaba el chico mientras salía de la estancia completamente ruborizado. Aunque en el fondo, no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, se daría una tregua a sí mismo y decidiría simplemente disfrutar de lo que poseía por ahora.

**F I N !**

**

* * *

**_**PD:** está demostrado científicamente que dejar reviews ayuda a la circulación y a mejorar nuestra flora intestinal, así como previene el colesterol ;)_


End file.
